


The Aftersnak

by Jacbot



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Eggabell and Elizabert are still Snax, Eggabell and Lizbert are now married (I dunno if they were in the first place), F/F, child of Eggabell and Elizabert, couple OCs, new Bugsnax, takes place on Snaktooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacbot/pseuds/Jacbot
Summary: The Grumpuses of Snaxburg left after the Snak-attack, now only Eggabell and Elizabert remain on the island with few Snax from the earthquakes. But at least they're together, but it does get lonely, even together. Well, they are alone, who would say otherwise if they had a child?...or even know where it came from...
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig, Gramble Gigglefunny/Wiggle Wigglebottom, Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun, Triffany Lottablog/Wambus Troubleham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabert and Eggabell retired back into the cave, slamming down onto the floor as they laid their grumpus bodies on the top of the cake. They were so tired from trying to hold back the Bugsnax, more so trying to escape the cave to crash down the Mothza Supreme. But now the others were gone, and they were alone, together, with the parasites of the island. Lizbert just felt sick from thinking of them, just thinking of them triggered memories of when she got attacked by them, crawling down her throat to erase her. Their large body softly raised with their breaths, it was strange sharing a body, but it couldn't be too hard, right?

"Oh Eggabell, I should've never brought you here,"

Lizbert stared up at the flesh-colored Snak-matter ceiling, Eggabell looked over at her with confusion,

"Why?"

"Why? Why!? Look at what we are Eggabell! We're a giant Bugsnak!"

Lizbert snapped, she raised herself above her body.

"If I didn't bring you or anyone here, none of what happened today would've happened at all!"

she slinked down next to Eggabell as she raised herself upright.

"Ok, you're right, but why does that matter now?" Eggabell tried to stay calm,

"Wha-Why are you so calm!? Aren't you disgusted by all this!? the Bugsnax, the attack, ourselves!?"

Lizbert yelled, tears starting to build in her eyes.

"I am, but why does that matter?" 

"Wha-I, I, I don't understand why you're so calm about this 'Bell!"

"What would getting mad fix?" Eggabell started to get worried by Lizbert's rising anger.

"I don't know!? But I'm inraged by the parasites that surround us, the creatures that made us bound to this Grump forsaken island!"

tears spilled off Lizbert's face and onto the frosting of their body,

"I just wished I wasn't so selfish!" she said, grabbing the frosting of her head.

"Liz, look at me,"

Eggabell took Lizbert's hands into hers as she lifted her Girlfriend's head,

"You're not selfish, if you knew this is what would've happened, would you still come just to learn about them?"

"N-No, I wouldn't put the lives of my friends in danger,"

she looked down, she couldn't stand to look Eggabell in the eyes.

"Then you're not selfish, I understand your anger, and you have every right to be angry, but I want you to know this is not all your fault, not mine, not anyone's,"

"Except Bugsnax,"

she snarled under her breath, Lizbert couldn't help but chuckle darkly.

"But at least we're here together,"

Eggabell raised Lizbert's head so she would look at her,

"And I wouldn't leave you unless it depended on your life,"

"Oh, no, Eggabell, don't think that, please,"

She moved Eggabell's paw up to her face.

"I doubt that would happen," she wiped tears out of Lizbert's soaking eyes,

"But please don't feel selfish,"

"Why not? I always helped you, and now I felt terrible that you have to do it for me, I'm strong..."

"You are, but everyone needs help from others, besides, you did so much for me,"

Eggabell gave a quick peck to her snout,

"I would love to do the same for you,"

Lizbert chuckled sweetly before leaning in for a kiss which Eggabell gladly accepted,

"Heh, Been a while since we did that, that felt nice," Eggabell's cheeks glowed red as a rose,

"What, you mean since you kiss-bombed my invite to the journalist?"

"W-What!? You remember that!?"

Eggabell was surprised she remembered that out of all things, Lizbert just burst out laughing before going for a tight hug. Eggabell pouted but accepted it as they laid on their back,

"Why are you pouting 'Bell?"

she just gave a playful glare at Lizbert as she chuckled,

"Oh Egg, you're too cute..." 

The two enjoyed their loving company for a long while before Eggabell sat up and thought to herself.

"Hey, Liz,"

"Yeah Egg?"

"We've just been girlfriends right?"

Lizbert practically choked on her own tongue,

"Y-yeah, w-why do you ask?"

sweat starting to slide down her head,

"I don't know, my mind has been feeling fuzzy,"

she rubbed her head as her horn changed.

"O-Oh, are you ok?"

Lizbert came beside her,

"Yeah, just felt fuzzy after we cut off connection with the Bugsnax,"

she gave a reassuring smile to confirm it.

"Whatever you say doc," Lizbert wiped her forehead, starting to get soaked in sweat,

"are you ok Liz? Do you have a fever?"

Eggabell felt Lizbert's forehead, but Lizbert push off her hands,

"I-I'm ok, u-uh, is i-it ok if I ask you something?" her heart starting to beat harder as it raced in her chest.

"Course, what is it?" Lizbert swallowed her courage as her heart wanted to burst out of her, she positioned herself below Eggabell, having a soft and loving hold of her paws.

"W-Well, we've b-been together for so long, and I-I've just been thinking..."

Eggabell arched an eyebrow in confusion about what she was doing,

"I-I don't have a ring, but..."

Lizbert looked up to her with hope,

"W-will you accept my request to...m-marry me?" 

Eggabell looked at her dumbfounded, shocked, and surprised,

"I-I know this isn't t-the ideal place to ask, I-I don't even have a-a bracelet or an n-neckless to give b-but-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK SOONER!?!"

Eggabell tackled Lizbert as she cried down her back.

"Yes! Of course!"

Lizbert squeezed her back tightly, tears streaming down Eggabell's shoulder,

"I couldn't care more about where or what you gave me, as long as I'm with you,"

Eggabell sobbed to her, she just kept hugging her, happiness filling over her rage and sadness and into her pounding heart.

She waited so long, she wanted to ask after their expedition to the Peaks, and now she asks, and Eggabell accepted with open arms, she felt like the happiest Grumpus alive.

"Thank you Eggabell...thank you" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, I just spilled water from my cup...(Sniff)


	2. Chapter 2

Lizbert and Eggabell snored at the back of their body, sleeping peacefully next to each other with a makeshift blanket made out of shredded Cheepoofs, they were surprisingly soft, if not cheese staining. But then again, they don't really have fur anymore, they have scales...and rice. A few Strabbies carefully crawled around their large body, Lizbert and Eggabell could barely sense Bugsnax in their sleep, but they did stir if they wandered too close. But there was one sneaky intruder who didn't know the rules, because they were just made that morning. Their fur was bleach-white, two small but sharp fangs stuck out of her mouth, they had an egg-shaped frame and nose. They seemed even smaller than Gramble, but bigger than a Strabby, but it seemed clueless of where it was, just looking for something or someone.

The Strabbies didn't seem to mind the young creature, but they seemed to unconsciously keep their distance from it. Lizbert and Eggabell started to stir and woke up groggily, they felt like they didn't get a wink of sleep.

"Ngh...Egg?"

Eggabell peeked open one eye, giving a tired smile to her wife,

"Morning..."

her voice was sluggish and absolutely exhausted,

"Ngh...I feel horrible,"

Lizbert rested the back of her paws on her forehead as Eggabell sat up,

"Oh? Do you feel sick? A fever? Wanting to throw up?"

She worriedly started feeling her forehead, moving Lizbert's paws away softly, but she moved Eggabells off just ask quickly and gently,

"Just tired 'Bell,"

Lizbert groaned,

"Oh, didn't sleep well?" Eggabell layed back down and rubbed her eyes slowly.

"Did you?"

"No, and judging from how tired you sound, you didn't too,"

Lizbert stared up at the ceiling before looking confused. Lizbert sat up and looked down from their back, slowly noticing the crawling Strabbies around them,

"OY!! Scram you pests!" Lizbert came down and shooed them away, they instantly scattered from her booming voice. Lizbert just looked around before something touched her from underneath, she slunk back up to see the small thing underneath her, her eyes spilling confusion, wonder, and curiosity. The features of a young child, but Lizbert couldn't tell what it was. 

"...Uh, 'Bell," Lizbert kept her eyes on the little thing as Eggabell slinked down next to her.

"Yeah?"

she looked where Lizbert's eyes led and saw the small white bean.

"Aww, she looks cute!" Eggabell cooed,

"She!? Cute!? Eggabell, that's a Bugsnak!"

Lizbert was in pure shock,

"But she looks so much like a Grumpus, she actually looks like me," Eggabell looked over the Grumpus creature and then at herself and Lizbert,

"She actually has your fangs!"

Lizbert got a closer look at it--keeping her distance--and noticed the detail too.

"Wha...Why does it look like a fusion of us?" 

Now she was just completely confused,

"I dunno, it looks cute though," Eggabell started to make funny faces at the creature. It just kept looking in confusion and curiosity, it didn't seem to understand why she was making faces, Lizbert just wondered why it looked like them, it boggled her mind to no end.

"Do you have any ideas on why it looks like us 'Bell?"

"Uh..no not reee-" a wave of realization crossed Eggabell,

"-aaally...shoot,"

"What?"

"I might have an idea w-why it looks like us," she stammered,

"Well, what is it?".

"U-Uh, I-I was helping out Floofty with an e-experiment, and I-I asked if I could suggest an experiment," she shyly stammered,

"I asked i-if she could make a Grumpus out of B-Bugsnax, s-she agreed, but she needed...samples,"

* * *

Five straight minutes of explaining later...

"...So, you got our DNA, gave it to Floofty, they put that in a Bugsnax, and three months later, this thing appears?"

Eggabell confirmed Lizbert's summary of her explanation,

"I-I didn't know what would happen! T-They just said that it didn't work!"

"Hey, Hey! I'm not blaming you Egg, I was just...trying to wrap my head around why you asked the idea,"

"...W-well, I was actually p-planning on, asking you if...well, you know,"

Eggabell's cheeks glowed red with embarrassment.

"Aww, 'Bell,"

Lizbert gave her a peck on the cheeks, Eggbell went full Cheery red,

"Bewl?"

The two looked down at the little creature again in surprise. 

"...Did, did she say?"

"Bewl?"

"THEY SAID MY NAME!!"

Eggabell cheered, she picked up the bean in her arms and spun her around, although she just looked surprised, not amused at all.

Lizbert just laughed at Eggabell's joy,

"That's great 'Bell!"

"Hey! Can you say: Liz-bert?"

"...?" they just looked at her confused,

"Liz-ber-t,"

she sounded out slowly, the little bean mouth the words before saying:

"Livberp,"

Lizbert immediately burst into laughter,

"Eh, close enough,"

Eggabell sighed defeatedly,

"Well, after a week being married, we already have a kid,"

Eggabell accepted the fact happily as she turned to Lizbert as she tried to catch her breath,

"Oh 'Bell, we're going to have fun being parents," 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet bajabus, this is long, but I at least you can read the dialogue better, might redo the other chapters when I feel like it...or when I'm screamed about it, lol

"Liz! We're going to have to leave at some point! We can't stay in the cave forever!" Lizbert pouted away from Eggabell,

"Yes we can! We don't even need to eat!" Lizbert argued back,

"But what about Egganor? She needs to eat!",

"Then I'll just control some Bugsnax and bring them here!"

They have been arguing for most of the day, after the first three days of learning about the little bean and giving a name, Lizbert started getting worried about leaving the safety of the central cave.

"What happened to you Lizbert? You used to drag me anywhere just to leave the hut and explore! Now you want to be stuck here!?" Eggabell couldn't understand why she was so scared now,

"Y-Yeah, but then I didn't know the dangers behind Bugsnax!" Lizbert protested,

"Oh for Grump's sake! You. explored. danger. for. a. freaking. career! You are known for exploring dangers! You puy it in the grumping invite for the Journalist!"

"W-What about Egganor!?"

"We'll protect her! I don't understand your exaggerated fear,"

"Exaggerated!?" Lizbert yelled, making Eggbell move back from her,

"Why would you think I would put on a show like this!? I'm truly terrified, 'Bell," Lizbert's voice started shaking.

"I lost you, I lost my bravery, and I practically lost myself to the Bugsnax, I don't want to lose everything for good," Eggabell could see the trama in her voice. 

"I don't want to lose you again, 'Bell, not after we started a family..."

Eggabell quickly gave her a hug, trying to comfort and console her traumatized wife,

"You're not going to lose me, Liz, not again, I promise," Eggabell reassures her, "And I'm scared too, I really am, but we can't just hide like this, would you really be happy being down here?"

Eggabell let go and held onto Lizbert's shoulders and looked into her eyes, she remained quiet.

"Would you really be happy staying down her, Liz?"

Lizbert looked into her eyes,

"N-no...no I wouldn't," she said, tears slowly leaking,

"Do you think I would be happy staying down here?"

Lizbert shot her head up at the question.

"No! You love being out, you love helping people, being a part of something, you could never be hidden away," she said strongly,

"...You would be so un-happy,"

"Then let's go outside,"

Lizbert looked scared at the suggestion.

"Listen, just listen, ok?" Eggabell brought Lizbert's chin up so she could look at her,

"We'll go down into town, stay for a small while, and then come straight back, just as a start, ok?"

Lizbert was hesitant, but slowly nodded in agreement.

"Bewl? Bewl!"

Lizbert came down and picked Egganor up, she hugged her as she brought her up next to Eggabell.

"Ready?"

Lizbert hesitantly nodded as they brought their body off of the ground and started crawling to the blasted out exit they made that led to the Grove, hence how they were able to intervene the Mothza Supreme that tried to attack the others. Eggebell controlled most of the walking as Lizbert held Egganor, she kept thinking of trying to convince Eggabell to go back or try to walk back herself, but she would probably get into another argument, and she didn't want to fight with Eggabell, especially with Egganor right next to them.

Lizbert shielded her eyes from the bright light, Eggabell did the same, but adjusted quickly, and Egganor just stared at the sun curiously, Lizbert had to cover her eyes until she lost interest in the sun. There were Shishkabugs, Sweetieflies, and some White Strabbies wandering around, but they quickly ducked and went for cover once they started trampling through.

"Well, at least they aren't bothering us yet,"

Lizbert gave a small smirk as she continued to look around for danger, feeling paranoid as she could possibly stand. But Eggabell had other plans to change her mood, instead of going to the town straight away, they detoured into a small garden of flowers, bushes, trees, and ketchup plants. Since there were many ways to leave, Lizbert just thought they were going through a faster way,

"Hey, Egganor? Want to pick out some flowers?" 

Eggabell took Egganor into her arms and placing her onto the ground. she had gotten the hang of walking, although she still fell often.

"Pick flowers?"

She was confused by Eggabell's decision, why would she let Egganor wounder around with so many Snax around?

"Sure, there weren't any in the cave, besides, she should get used to other lands, she isn't going to be living on only rock floors,"

"Actually, it's made of Bugsnax, all the way down,"

"Oh, really? I just thought food was stuck in the ceiling,"

Eggabell laughed at her previous observation, seeing how silly her thinking was, and Lizbert couldn't help but smile. Her laughter was always so cheerful, so pretty, so cute, no matter how upset Lizbert was, one laugh from Eggabell was enough to completely change her mood. 

"Livbarp!"

She looked down to see Egganor holding a special grey flower with a brown stain at the top, almost like it was wearing a hat.

"Aww, thanks bud," 

Lizbert gladly took the flower as she pulled out a snow-white flower with a black middle, holding it up in the direction of Eggabell. 

"Bewl, Bewl!" 

"Oh! Egganor, it's lovely!" 

She took the flower with care and put it on her horn. 

"I hope it doesn't fall out when it changes," 

"Pfft, me too," 

Lizbert put hers in her horn as well, Egganor jumped up and down, wanting to be picked up again. Lizbert picked up her again as Eggabell headed to the edge of the town.

It was decrepit and dark, wood scattered everywhere. Lizbert's heart sank, she saw it when they came to say goodbye to the others, but it didn't hurt any less that her community was now nothing but trash now. Some Strabbies crawled around on the debris, it made Lizbert angry, those little pests taunting her. 

"OH SHOVE OFF YOU PESTS!"

The Strabbies quickly scrambled for a hiding place after hearing her commanding voice, if Eggabell wasn't anchored to anything, she would've jumped and fallen to the ground out of fear and surprise. Lizbert breathed through her nose heavily before noticing Eggabell's fear, Egganor just looked confused by her outburst. 

"Bell! I-...sorry,"

Lizbert crossed her arms to herself, Eggabell rubbed her back, she looked over at Eggabell, seeing a compassionate look in her eye. 

"I understand, I'm unhappy about it, but maybe...maybe we could rebuild it,"

Lizbert gave a confused look.

"Well, somewhat, maybe just for the three of us,"

Her look melted into a worried and fearful look.

"When you're ready of course,"

Eggabell patted her shoulder again, Egganor just looked in curiosity and confusion over the town. 

'What happened here? Why is there wood everywhere? Why was Mama Lizbert mad?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the two moving again, making sure to not trample over any sharp pieces of wood and puncture their candle feet. 

They walked around the small destroyed settlement, and Egganor looked around for most of the little tour, but something kept catching her attention. The Bugsnax kept staring at her. Just standing by bushes and atop hills, just staring at Egganor, no certain look in their googly, silly eyes. 

"Hey 'Bell, do you think any of your medical supplies are ok?"

Eggabell stopped by where the center of town was, a black sooted fireplace with no wood inside it.

"Maybe! I used pretty strong plastic that was made from Snorpy," 

Eggabell handed Egganor over to Lizbert and started to frantically and excitedly look around for any med-kits, Lizbert just face-palmed and giggled in her throat. Lizbert looked lovingly at Egganor before noticing her looking towards the edge of town, looking towards the entrance of the Gorge, seeing BBQ Bungers, Spuddies, Cheepoofs, and Crystal Sweetieflies on the other side of the river. Lizbert gave them a snarling look, they back up, but their eyes were fixed on Egganor, causing her to raise an eyebrow. 

"What in the-"

"FOUND IT!!"

Lizbert practically dropped Egganor as Eggabell announced that she found her supplies, Lizbert looked back at the Snax and saw that they ran away. 

"Hey 'Bell, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"The group of...uhg, nevermind, can we go back to the cave now?"

Lizbert started to get antsy, she felt like she overstayed her welcome in the ruins of her town. Eggabell agreed to go back, walking the way back into the Grove. 

As they were on the hill that overlooked the town, she turned back with Egganor, there were many Bunsnax, but there was one thing that scared her...

There was a Snaxsquatch, and none of them were controlling any Bugsnax...or Lizbert thought... 


	4. Chapter 4

Lizbert and Eggabell sat on the back of their body, sweat pouring from their foreheads like rivers. It was a hot day, so hot that it reached the central cave, and even with the Chillynillies, Scoopies, Big and small Bopsicles, and Scoopy Banoopies that Lizbert controlled to cool off the cave, it didn't do much. Egganor however was unaffected by the extreme heat, she just looked at the Bugsnax that kept their distance from her, always looking up to Lizbert and Eggabell to see if they were mad about being too lose. 

"Oh, I hate the heat, I never knew how Triffany stood it in the Sizzlin' Sands," 

She wiped off the sweat from her rice forehead and slumped down, Eggabell sloppily and sluggishly patted her back. 

"I hope we don't get a heat-stroke," 

"A heat-stroke? Can we even get that?"

"We're still somewhat part Grumpus,"

"What about Egganor?"

Eggabell looked down at the little bean who offered some molded Snak-matter that looked like an ice cream cone to a Scoopy Banoopy, placing it on its head.

_Scoooopy Banooopy_

"HEY! GET AWAY!"

Lizbert stopped one of their legs and made the Scoopy Banoopy run away, but its makeshift hat still sat on its head.

"It wasn't hurting her Liz, besides, you're controlling them, right?"

"Ngh, my head feels mushy, I still feel like I have a connection to them, but it's slippery,"

Eggabell just kept watching Egganor as Lizbert flopped on her back in exhaustion. Egganor didn't seem sad, more confused why the Bugsnak ran away, did the thud scare it that much? She tried to walk back up to the frightened Bugsnak, it just kept looking up at the giant Bugsnak in fear. 

_Scooopy Banoopy_

"Scoopy Baboooy"

_Scoooooby Banooopyy_

"Scoooopy Banooopy"

_Scoop Scoop? Scoop?_

"Boop Boop, Scoop,"

Egganor giggled from the funny-sounding Bugsnak, they couldn't understand the Scoopy Banoopy, but it was funny to repeat his strange same. Eggabell watched as they interacted with each other, Lizbert got up and shook her head before looking at Egganor as well. 

"Wh-What is she doing?"

"I think she's playing with the Bugsnak,"

"The Scoopy Banoopy?"

"...Why did you call it that?"

"It didn't have a name, it didn't say anything, so why not?"

"But, Scoopy Banoopy? Really? What about, I don't know, Bannano Scoopy?"

"..."

"I don't know, but something else would be better!"

"Are we really going to argue over a name of a Bugsnak?"

"I'm just wondering why you called it that! I have no idea how that name popped into your head," 

Egganor giggled at their parent's playful bickering, it was funny to see them argue about the funny Bugsnak, the Scoopy Banoopy just looked sad, it too wondered why it was called that. And some Grumpuses wondered why it's always sad. 

"Well, I wasn't the one to name a Chillynilly,"

"The name's cute!"

"And Scoopy Banoopy isn't?"

"Well, no! But it's-UHGG,"

Eggabell pouted away, Lizbert could help but chuckle, Egganor and the Scoopy Banoopy just exchanged confused looks. 

_Chillynilly, Chillynilly_

_Scoopy Scoopy Scoop Scoop_

Egganor watched as some Chillynillies and Scoopies surrounded them in curiosity, they're eyes went from dilated to normal as they looked at them, they found it strange, but she didn't think much of it. Some Chillynillies started sniffing them, exchanging confused looks. She smelled of Snak-matter, but she smelled of fur and flesh like a Grumpus, it confused the Bugsnak's senses, were they to change her or leave her alone?

Egganor reached up and grabbed a Chillynilly from the air and held it in her hands, the cold feel of the Snak's body didn't affect her, and the Snak didn't struggle to escape. 

"It's alright Egg, if you want, we can try and give it a different name,"

"Can we do Bannano Scoopy?"

"Eggabell! You're just changing around the order of the-"

**CHOMP**

Lizbert and Eggabell froze for a moment, they slowly turned down to Egganor. Her torso, arms, and legs slowly turned brown and puffy, looking like a brownie coat and snow pants. She also grew brown wings like a Chillynilly as her head got whiter, gaining the texture of vanilla ice cream. 

"Chilwy Nilwy!"

"0_0"

"0_0"

"Oh. Fuck." 

"ELIZABERT!!"


	5. Chapter 5

"BELL, WE ARE NOT FEEDING HER MORE BUGSNAX! WE SHOULD'VE STOPPED HER FROM EATING THE CHILLYNILLY!"

Lizbert was shocked, angry, and scared that Egganor ate that Chillynilly, Eggabell however was fascinated by the change, it didn't affect a part of their body, it changed their body completely. It fascinated Eggabell, but horrified Lizbert to her core, she was thankful that they didn't just crumble right there and then. 

"Maybe that's her grumpus part, she chances from eating Bugsnax, but since she's part Bugsnax, I don't think she'll crumble, she's already a Bugsnak,"

Eggabell tried to treasure Lizbert to at least if she eats another Bugsnak that she would be fine, but Lizbert already sent away the Frosted Peak Bugsnax. Egganor was disappointed and confused from their departure, but started examining herself and her changes. 

"I don't care! I'm not taking chances with her!"

"Ok, Ok! No Bugsnax, fine, that's fine,"

Eggabell gave up on convincing her, she was usually the one that needed convincing, so she was just trying to learn how Lizbert worked while she was nervous and scared like this. 

"Thank you, 'Bell," 

Lizbert retreated to the back of their body to have time alone to herself, Eggabell wanted to go up and comfort her, but she thought that she really did want some time to herself, so she lowed herself to Egganor as they spun around, trying to look at their new Brownie wings. 

"(Chuckle) Trying to look at your new wings?" 

"Wings! Wings!"

Eggabell just chuckled again as they tried spinning faster to see them, but ended up falling down and just flopped on their back, their eyes rolling in circles dizzily. Eggabell picked them up and rocked them to sleep, their wings fluttering a bit as they fell asleep. Eggabell placed them on the third layer of their body and molded some Snak-matter into a blanket, she lovingly looked over them before looking to the top layer, a frown washing over her face. She could understand her fear and frustration, but she couldn't live in fear like this! It clawed at Eggabell's heart to see her wife like this, afraid, angry, depressed, she wanted to make her happy but didn't know what to do. 

She rose to the top where Lizbert was laying down, softy crying to herself. Eggabell's heart kept sinking lower and lower, but she wasn't going to give up on her, not now, not later, **not ever**.

"Liz? Sweetie?"

"..."

Lizbert just sat up, looking away from Eggabell.

"Liz? Please, talk to me,"

Eggabell hugged behind her, she felt Lizbert put her paws on hers, feeling water drip onto her hands.

"I-I'm sorry 'Bell...y-you des-erve better,"

Lizbert kept hiccuping and sucking up snot, if only her pain was physical, Eggabell could fix her in a heartbeat. 

"I don't care right now Liz, I want you to feel better, you deserve better,"

"I-I know, but (Sniff) I d-didn't need to pull y-you into this to-to," 

"I pulled myself into this, I did that on my own account," 

"B-But I did-didn't want to (Sniff) I didn't, I.."

Lizbert sobbed into Eggabells paws, she was torn, so torn that she couldn't even tell what was tearing her. Eggabell let her elevate the pain off her heart, being trapped for a week in the Undersnax alone, then seeing her friends leave her behind against their will. It was repetitive to think about, but they were traumatizing, scarring, memorable, they wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried. 

"All I w-wanted was to (Sniff) discover, expl-ore, I didn't (Sniff) mean t-to hurt anyone,"

"I know, I know,"

"I still-ill feel like (Sniff) i-it's my fault,"

"I know..."

"I d-don't want to re-peat that again,"

"I know..."

Lizbert's sobbed started to low as she took deep breaths to calm herself down,

"I-I don't want to fail you a-again,"

"You haven't failed me, Liz, you'll never will,"

"...I-I haven't?"

Lizbert looked back at Eggabell with pure confusion in her glossy eyes, 

"No, you've made mistakes, you have, and I won't deny that, but that doesn't mean you failed, you, me, or even the others,"

Her eyes seemed to get glossy as she started to listen to Eggabell,

"Things happen in life, terrible things like this, or just as back as a paper cut,"

Lizbert gave a small snort,

"But I've gotten through it, you've gotten through it, you even said it before, **think of what we could do together** ,"

Lizbert's tears still slowly leaked, but a smile shined through her sorrow, 

"We have good memories, don't we?"

"(Chuckle) And think of all the new memories we'll make without family,"

Lizbert turned to face Eggabell and held her wet paws in hers, 

"I...I won't let my fears hold me,"

"And I'll always be here to get you out if they do, I promise,"

Lizbert chuckled happily as she wiped her eyes full of water,

"I guess you're having a ball taking care of me, aren't you?"

Eggabell just rubbed her nose against Lizbert's snout 

"You know it,"

"Bewl! Livberp!"

The two turned to see Egganor floating in front of them, now learning how to use her wings and flutter around. 

"Well, I guess we should take care of the little stinker, shouldn't we?"

"Up to you Ms. Megafig,"

"That's Ms. Butternugget to you," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let up on the sad chapters, now if you'll excuse me, I need a new laptop


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, at least she's enjoying her brownie wings,"

Lizbert chuckled in her throat as Egganor fluttered around the cave, Lizbert's worry about them succumbing to the Bugsnax faded, she even felt silly thinking of it, she could tell when she first saw them that they were Bugsnax, how could they succumb to Bugsnax when they ARE Bugsnax?

"Too bad we can't use ours,"

"No, we can use them, we used them to take down that Mothza Supreme,"

"That was so we could stay in the air longer, we can't actually fly Egg,"

Eggabell just looked at Lizbert confused, she really thought they could fly, Lizbert just face-palmed as she slowly developed a chuckle in her throat. Egganor just smiled at them, they have been learning things and has been developing their humor, which is just finding Eggabell's and Lizbert's conversations and bickering. And after a couple of days after of them arguing and such, they laughed much more than before. 

"Hey, didn't you want to explore more of the Sizzlin' Sands?" Lizbert raised her head and gave a confused look,

"The Sizzlin' Sands? No, **I** didn't, I only went there with Triffany, but I never went for my own sake after,"

"Oh," 

"But! Maybe we could go to the Bay, the waters might feel nice,"

"That would be wonderful! It would let Egganor explore too!" Eggabell got them to their feet, Egganor flew over and landed on their back as they made their way out of the cave, some sunlight would be nice...if they even need it. 

* * *

"She's persistent," 

"I could only wonder where she gets it," Eggabell rolled eyes as Lizbert gave a playful look at her, Egganor has been trying to catch a red Banopper, a couple of Flammin' Cheepoof watched amusingly at their turmoil, her patients were starting to run thin, but again, she had Lizbert's DNA in her veins.

"Come 'ere! Come 'ere! Come 'ere! COME 'ERE!!!" Eggabell and Lizbert couldn't help but snicker, they were really getting frustrated at the taunting Banopper, they chased after it faster and faster, pushing their chocolate wings to the max before they accidentally crashed into the palm tree.

"Ow..." 

_Banopper?_

Egganor looked up to see the Red Banopper resting on their head, their head twitched in anger as they rolled off the palm leaves, the Banopper not reacting fast enough and falling with them. They landed on the sand, making a small dust cloud around them. 

"Egganor!" Egganor walked them over to them and went down to Egganor who jumped up to their feet holding the Banopper in their hands,

"I COT IT!! I COT IT!!!" Egganor started running circles in the sand, Lizbert started chuckling at their success, patting Eggabell's shoulder as she worried about her injuries

"We'll check her on the way back to the-" 

Meeeeeeeeeeegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Maaaaaaaaaaakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The three turned to the waters as chopsticks rose from the underwater sand. A large sea centipede slithered out of the sands and through the waters, Eggabell was in shock, Lizbert was in fear, and Egganor was in surprise.

"A Megamaki?! But I thought the Journalist caught it!"

"They what!? They caught it before!?"

"Y-yeah! But how can there be another!?"

"Megamomi?" 

Despite their confusion, the Megamaki wasn't there for a fight, at least with them. 

MOTH-ZA! MOTH-ZA! 

Flying overhead was a large supreme pizza, it swooped down and threateningly crashed against the water before flying over the Megamaki, the Megamaki started climbing on the chopsticks and hissing at the Mothza Supreme. 

"Wait...are they fighting?" 

"Looks like it, but why!? Bugsnax never harmed each other!"

"I don't know Liz, maybe because...I don't know!"

This was the first time Egganor saw Bugsnax that was aggressive, and they too were very confused. But something felt weird, since they were basically a Snak herself, they had a better connection to the Bugsnax than their parents, they could understand them. Since they considered Lizbert and Eggabell as their queen, so what would that make Egganor? **The air to the Snaks**. They would bow to Egganor when the time was right, they were starting to build a type of hierarchy. And the legendary Snaks were the most powerful behind them, they would want to build their trust, their confidence. But not for their queens, for them, for Egganor. The pieces started to click together in their head, and although they had a guess of why the two threatening Mugsnax were fighting for no reason, she kept her mouth shut and watched. 

"I think we should go back Egg, I'd hate to get i-into the mix," 

"Y-Yeah, grab Egganor," Lizbert came down and picked Egganor into her arms as Eggabell backed off from the Bay, Egganor continued to watch the fight, seeming the Megamaki not having much trouble battling the threateningly looking Mothza Supreme. It was like a show, like a gladiator battle, to show their strength to the one they respect the most. But only one question lingered in their mind...

How long until they consider them as the new queen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, been working on other things :P


End file.
